


Eclipse of the Heart

by moriartyfortheevening



Category: Sherlock (TV), mormorlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Outer Space, SPACE NERD, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyfortheevening/pseuds/moriartyfortheevening
Summary: Sherlock, Sebastian, and Jim spend an afternoon in, watching the spectacle of the 2017 Solar Eclipse.





	Eclipse of the Heart

James Moriarty disliked most things in general. He didn't care for caviar or going to carnivals, or even Saint Patrick’s Day (which is probably the most ironic thing ever, according to Sebastian). He doesn't like bourbon or cheesecake either (something about the texture?) However, in all of the years that Sebastian had known Jim, the fascination with space had never left him. Seb supposed it had something to do with his childhood, but Seb had never asked. Number two rule was that he never enquired about Jim’s childhood, which was fine by him. Seb didn't want to know what kind of fucked up hell Jim went through as an adolescent. 

He guessed it wasn't a shock when Jim came home one day with an expensive looking telescope and several other things in a box. Jim had said something about it being a Meade something something, but honestly, Seb had tuned out the dangerous space nerd after the irishman started rattling off a series of numbers. 

“Sebastian, are you even paying attention?” questioned Jim, snapping his fingers in front of the trigger-happy Brit. Seb looked up, blinking out of his daze, into the eyes of his boss and lover. 

“Do you want a truthful answer?” quipped Sebastian back at the man. Jim’s gaze leveled into a look of bored disdain as he glared back down at the blonde. He rolled his eyes and stalked away into the kitchen to fix himself a cuppa. Just as the criminal sulked into the kitchen, the door to the flat opened, revealing the The Consulting Arsehole, wearing that damned coat and a smug smile. 

“Solved that case finally, did ya?” called Sebastian, sauntering into the kitchen. The detective turned to Seb, 

“Yes.” Sebastian nodded and pecked the man on the cheek before reaching up into a cupboard to grab a mug for himself and the lanky genius. 

“It was the baron!” crowed Sherlock, taking the mug with a faded periodic table on the front and filling it with the cider from the pan. 

“Baron Von Schmitz?” Enquired Jim, sitting up on the island, drinking his respective warm drink. Sherlock nodded and swallowed a mouthful of cider. 

“Hm,” murmured Jim, jumping down from the counter and placing his mug in the sink. He waltzed back in the living room and started fiddling with the telescope. 

“Nothing to add, Jim?” asked Sherlock mockingly. Jim looked up and produced an eerie smile up the detective. Sebastian leaned in the door frame, watching the two geniuses spar verbally and mentally. He loved the two men, but sometimes when Jim gave that grin to the other man, it made Sebastian's skin crawl and his great granny roll over in her grave. 

“Why, I would never!” grinned Jim cheekily. Sherlock rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to his criminal boyfriend. He picked up the instruction manual beside the scattered parts that were strewn across the carpet. 

“Did you even look at this?” asked Sherlock. Jim looked over scathingly and went back to assembling the telescope. Sherlock huffed slightly and got up, making his way back into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and pulled his telescope and notebook towards him, flipping the notebook open to the right page. Sebastian watched as they started working. 

‘I suppose this time is as good as any to clean my rifle,’he thought, retrieving a gun from the safe sitting in the livingroom. He sat down on the sofa, shoving the empty cups, newspaper clippings and other miscellaneous crap out of the way to set his rifle down. 

A screech of joy woke Sebastian from his daze. His head snapped up to Jim focusing the fully functioning telescope. He buzzed with an electric energy as he scurried around the room, pulling two pairs of eclipse glasses from a bureau drawer under the window. 

“Hurry, hurry!” rushed Jim, zipping into the kitchen. After muffled heated words and yelp, Jim pulled Sherlock by the ear into the living room. The criminal shoved the Englishman to the window and handed him a pair of eclipse glasses.

“Wait,” whispered Jim, eyes fixed to the sky. Sebastian watched his boss and lover as his eyes became saucers. Jim floated to the window, placing his hands on the panes of glass, staring at the sun as the moon passed over it. As Jim was preoccupied with the eclipse, Sebastian moved to Sherlock’s side and nudged him, tilting his head in Jim’s direction.

“This is the man that we love, huh?” whispered Sebastian to the taller man. Sherlock peered over Seb’s shoulder at the Irishman, whose eyes were as big as saucers. He had moved from the window the telescope, sitting a solar lense across the regular lense. He kneeled on the carpet, peering through the telescope like a kid at Christmas. Sherlock watched the older man switch levers and fidget with dials as he peered through the focused glass. Sherlock smiled softly, feeling an overwhelming urge of fondness for his space nerd. Even though Sherlock doesn't understand the fascination with space, He gazed down at his man lovingly as Jim’s mind raced at the speed of light. 

“I know,” whispered Sebastian, moving around Sherlock to get to Jim. The sniper placed a soft kiss on the top of Jim’s head, which Jim turned around and batted at the other man’s face. 

“I’m working here Sebastian!” growled Jim, shoving the other man away from himself. Both Seb and Sherlock chuckled and wandered out of the room.

“Then we won't disturb you,” said Sherlock, wrapping his arm around the sniper and steering him the door of the flat. The both pulled on their coats respectively and opened the door. 

“Have fun with those cold dead space rocks, Jim!” called Seb, dodging the glare and slipper thrown at his head. Sherlock and Sebs cackling could be heard as they closed the door and descended the stairs in the cool October air of greater London.


End file.
